A travers ton regard
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: Après de lourdes séquelles dûes à la confrontation avec Nagini, Harry devient les yeux de Snape.Premier arc: Le jugement.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: A travers ton regard.

**Auteur**: Cannelle-chan

**Série:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage cité ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rollings

**Note de l'auteur**: Ceci est une histoire Yaoi, c'est à dire une romance entre deux hommes. Si cela vous rebute, passez votre chemin, vous aurez été averti. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews . C'est toujours sympathique de savoir si l'histoire plaît ou non.

J'ai la majorité des idées en tête et comment à peu près les agencer mais je ne peux vous dire combien de chapitre il me faudra ni combien de temps. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle risque d'être longue ^^!

C'est un UA car il ne tient pas compte de la fin exacte du tome 7 de Harry Potter , Je modifie un peu les souvenirs transmis de Snape à Harry ( enfin je change l'interprétation quoi) ainsi que de sa relation amoureuse avec Ginny. (Désolée pour les fans.) Mais je reste dans l'univers de l'auteur.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Prologue et chapitre 1**

C'était fini, la bataille qui avait opposé l'ordre du phénix et les enseignants de Poudlard aux mangemorts, était derrière eux. Tout le monde s'était réuni dans la grande salle après la confrontation entre Voldemort et Harry. L'allégresse était pourtant assombrit par le triste tableau qu'offrait tous ces corps amoncelés. Comment pouvait-on entièrement se réjouir en voyant toutes ces vies enlevées, détruites.

Harry se promenait dans cet endroit où il était venu si souvent depuis l'âge de onze ans. Les cris de joie pour certains, les pleurs pour d'autres résonnaient et faisaient écho dans ce lieu qui paraissait si chaleureux autrefois. Le brun se tint un peu à l'écart de la foule. Il avait besoin de se reposer et de laisser les familles se recueillir sur leurs défunts.

Les pleurs de Molly Weasley, celle qu'il considérait comme une mère de substitution, lui firent mal au cœur. La perte de Fred était immense pour leur famille. C'était cruel de leur ramener leur fils Percy pour leur en faire perdre un autre aussi vite. Monsieur Weasley tenait sa femme dans ses bras, le chagrin transperçait malgré sa retenue. Bill tentait de consoler du mieux possible George ainsi que leur jeune sœur. Tandis que Ron s'épanchait dans les bras d'Hermione.

Harry n'avait pas sa place parmi eux à ce moment et préféra s'éclipser. Plus loin, il découvrit les corps sans vie de Rémus et de Tonk. Mon dieu, eux qui avaient un bébé si jeune. Une larme s'écrasa sur la joue du jeune sorcier. Il estimait beaucoup ce couple qui avait fait de lui le parrain du jeune Ted Lupin. Il ne savait que trop bien par quelles souffrances l'enfant allait passer à l'avenir. Il veillerait à ce que l'enfant ne manque de rien comme Sirius avait essayé de faire le peu de temps qu'il l'avait connu.

Son regard s'attarda ensuite vers une famille prostrée et soulagée d'être enfin réunie sans crainte. Les Malefoy n'avaient pas beaucoup d'étique ni de principes mais apparemment pour eux la famille passait avant toute chose. Comme quoi, même les personnes les plus exécrables pouvaient avoir un cœur. Le visage de Draco reflétait le soulagement et la joie. Il n'avait pas pu revoir son père depuis... Depuis qu'il avait été délivré d'Azkaban. En les voyant aussi heureux, Harry se demanda si il existait vraiment une justice. Ces gens étaient-ils plus méritant que les Weasley où le professeur Snape pour pouvoir s'en sortir ainsi?

En repensant au professeur, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Un sentiment bizarre se formait. Trop pris dans le feu de l'action, il était préférable de ne pas penser dans ces situations. Mais maintenant que le calme était revenu, les souvenirs de Snape lui revinrent en mémoire. C'était un homme complexe, et Harry le haïssait, le plaignait pour sa mort injuste et en même temps il lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait et subit en silence. Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de sentiments contradictoires envers une personne?

Plusieurs sorciers volontaires, dirigés par le professeur Mac Gonagall et le professeur Slughorn, ramenaient toujours un peu plus de corps dans la grande salle. L'odeur de mort infestait les lieux. Certains recherchaient des proches parmi les cadavres. Beaucoup étaient encore portés disparus.

- Si vous avez d'autres informations à nous donner pour retrouver des personnes n'attendez pas pour nous le dire!S'écria un sorcier à l'assemblée.

A ces mots, Harry réalisa que le corps de son ancien professeur de potion était toujours dans la cabane hurlante. Il se dirigea vers les personnes en charge de retrouver les corps. C'est un peu chancelant qu'il se dirigea vers le professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Professeur!

La femme avait l'air d'avoir prit dix ans en une soirée. Ses traits tirés et fatigués lui firent un drôle d'effet.

- Oui monsieur Potter?

Elle l'écoutait toujours attentivement et gardait toujours un oeil critique mais bienveillant à son encontre. C'était rassurant de voir que certaines choses restaient identique.

- C'était pour prévenir que le professeur Snape... Enfin que son corps... Est toujours dans une cachette qui mène vers la cabane hurlante.

Le regard troublé, la femme questionna plus en détail son ancien étudiant.

- Que diable faisait-il là-bas? Et surtout comment savez-vous où il se trouve?

Une certaine note de désapprobation apparaissait clairement dans sa voix. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, Harry avait tout de même été à la rencontre du danger et surtout Snape était toujours un traitre de la pire espèce aux yeux du professeur.

- Il... Il a essayé de défier Voldemort et son serpent l'a...

Les mots devenaient difficiles à prononcer.

- En tout cas, je sais comment y aller. Professeur, je vous en prie laisser moi y aller avec des volontaires.

Le regard perçant de la sorcière semblait chercher une réponse mais finalement elle capitula.

- Très bien mais vous serez accompagné de l'équipe du professeur Slughorn. Je dois encore m'occuper d'identifier certains de mes élèves. Dit-elle, une note de tristesse et de résignation dans la voix.

Après un salut rapide, il se dirigea vers Slughorn. Pour une fois, l'homme bedonnant, ne fanfaronnait pas et agissait comme un professeur qui dirigeait ses élèves en donnant des directives simples mais qui facilitaient la manœuvre.

- Professeur Slughorn.

L'homme sortit son mouchoir pour s'essuyer le front. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de ce féru de potions.

- Ah c'est toi Harry. Bien, tu viens voir comment avancent les choses? C'est admirable de ta part. Tu as réalisé là un exploit mon garçon. Un véritable exploit ! Et crois-moi j'en ai connu des gens capable...

- Je voudrais vous aider pour retrouver quelqu'un. Lança simplement le jeune homme pendant qu'il coupait la réplique à son aîné.

Slughorn passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

- Mon garçon, vous êtes de la trempe des héros mais vous avez déjà fait plus que votre part dans cette histoire, laissez-nous fai...

-Le corps du professeur Snape est dans un endroit difficile d'accès, je sais comment m'y rendre.

Le regard déterminé du brun ne souffrait d'aucun refus. Après un soupir las, l'homme accorda un sourire à Harry.

- Très bien, j'emmène avec moi quelques hommes. Allons-y.

Harry se sentit soulager. Il voulait agir. Rester à attendre et à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé ne faisait que lui ressasser toutes les erreurs qu'il aurait pu éviter. Il ne trouverait pas le repos avant un moment. Dumbledore, le forçait à faire le point après chaque situation vraiment critique. Mais il n'était plus là et sa façon d'évacuer son stress était toute autre. Agir, bouger, aider...

Ils arrivèrent devant le saule cogneur et avec un long bout de bois il toucha le nœud de l'arbre qui le calmait.

- Çà alors c'est ingénieux. Hé, attends mon garçon!

Sans laisser le temps aux hommes qui l'accompagnait de s'émerveiller sur le procédé de l'arbre le plus redoutable du parc, Harry continua sa route et se glissa vers le tunnel qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Le tunnel était sombre et étroit, les baguettes éclairaient d'une faible lueur le passage.

- Je savais bien que j'aurai dû me mettre au régime. Ce n'est plus de mon âge ce genre de choses.

Le tunnel remontait vers la pièce sordide qui regorgeait de souvenirs sinistres.

- Mais où sommes-nous exactement?

- Dans la cabane hurlante, venez c'est par ici.

L'un des hommes eut un frisson dans le dos.

- Mais il y a des poltergheist ici. Je ne me sens pas rassuré.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine. Il n'y a rien ici. Rien à part le professeur Snape. Répondit le brun alors qu'il s'accroupissait aux côtés du corps sans vie.

Slughorn s'approcha de lui de façon neutre.

-Le pauvre diable, on peut dire qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile et une mort tout aussi atroce. Comment s'est-il fait ça? Demanda le professeur en regardant d'un œil d'expert la blessure où le sang suintait légèrement.

Dans son souvenir, la morsure avait été violente mais en y regardant mieux maintenant il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sang qui s'écoulait.

- Sur ordre de Voldemort, le serpent a attrapé Snape par le cou.

- Il y a combien de temps de cela? Dit-il intrigué. Il palpait le cou et certaines parties du corps pour certifier la rigidité cadavérique.

- Il est mort bien avant que la bataille ne soit lancée. Je ne sais pas, environ trois heures...

- Trois heures? Alors pourquoi le sang est-il toujours aussi fluide? Il devrait déjà coaguler. Se pourrait-il que... Au bon sang!

La panique envahit le visage du maître des potions. Il en tomba sur son fessier.

- Il...Il n'est pas encore mort.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe.

- Pardon mais vous devez vous tromper, j'ai vu ses yeux devenir sans vie et bon sang son corps est raide! C'est une blague de mauvais goût!

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de plaisanter là-dessus mon jeune ami. Répliqua-t-il froissé. Il est encore en vie mais plus pour longtemps. Regardez son sang coule encore...Il est fluide... C'est un serpent venimeux qui l'a attaqué. Aussi venimeux soit-il, il faut toujours du temps pour que le poison arrive à terme. Vu l'écorchure et comment il tient fermement sa baguette, j'en déduis que ce pauvre homme a essayé d'amenuir les effets.

Le professeur sortit une pierre de sa poche.

- Le serpent est un animal à la base paresseux, il injecte à ses victimes son poison pour les paralyser. Le temps que le poison agisse ils sont comme figés pour qu'ils ne bougent pas durant le temps qu'il les gobe. Je suis désolé de ces images mentales mais c'est çà. Les proies du serpents meurent des sucs digestifs qui sont comme un acide qui les tuent à petit feu et non à cause du poison.

- C'est impossible... Murmura le survivant plus pour lui-même que pour l'assemblée.

- La question maintenant est... Est ce que tu veux le sauver? J'ai ici une pierre de bézoard . Dans l'état avancé dans lequel il est, cela ne le guérira pas entièrement mais ça le maintiendra en vie jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe de Ste Mangouste vienne s'occuper de lui.

- Il ferait mieux de mourir. Il est de toute façon condamné après tous ses crimes! S'insurgea l'un des sorciers.

Une sueur froide parcourut le visage d'Harry. Voulait-il vraiment l'aider?... Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Pas ainsi, pas avec autant de souffrances et sans avoir pu rétablir son honneur bafoué.

- N'avons-nous pas eu assez de morts aujourd'hui?

D'un commun accord, Slughorn ouvrit autant qu'il pu la bouche de Severus Snape tandis qu' Harry enfonça la pierre le plus loin possible dans sa gorge ensanglantée. Après quelques secondes à attendre, un léger tressaillement agita l'ancien mangemort. Un soulagement sans nom secoua Harry. Ils avaient pu agir à temps. Un rire nerveux prit le jeune homme.

- Nous n'avons pas encore le temps pour se reposer. Il faut le sortir d'ici et l'amener à Poudlard.

Le retour se fit lentement, le temps de transporter le malade.

- Vous pouvez dire merci au jeune monsieur Weasley, mon ami. Depuis sa mésaventure avec les liqueurs de Saint Valentin, j'en garde toujours une sur moi.

Il avait pu sauver une autre vie. Pas qu'il ait le syndrome du héros mais... Parmi tous ces morts, voir quelqu'un revenir était réconfortant. Si il avait pu choisir parmi toutes les vies à sauver, il n'était pas sûr que Snape soit mit en haut de la liste mais une vie était une vie. Si il s'en sortait, il aurait beaucoup d'explications à donner. Sa réputation était désormais défaite à jamais malgré tout ce qu'il avait réalisé. Était-ce une si bonne idée que ça de l'avoir sauvé?

En arrivant dans la grande salle, la stupéfaction était sur tous les visages. Comment cet homme, ce traitre pouvait être encore ici. Le corps inanimé de Snape fut posé à côté des cas les plus urgents à envoyer à Ste Mangouste.

- Comment osez-vous après tout le mal qu'il a fait? Cette homme devrait être chassé loin de Poudlard!

La colère du professeur Mac Gonagall se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

- Calmez-vous Minerva, ce jeune garçon voulait bien faire...

- Cet homme est un meurtrier. Il n'a pas sa place ici.

D'autres personnes se joignirent à cette incartade. Ses amis ainsi que certains membres de l'ordre se mêlèrent au débat. Harry fit face à son ancienne directrice de maison.

- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faut cesser toutes les hostilités maintenant? Cet homme a besoin de soin. Il a été sauvé grâce à un miracle. Poudlard n'est-il pas le lieu où tout ceux qui cherchent asile peuvent être protéger?

- Pas quand on trahit les lieux monsieur Potter.

- Mais il n'a pas trahi! Clama fortement Harry. Hermione! Ron vous étiez là aussi au moment où il s'est fait attaqué.

- Nous étions là Harry mais... Il menaçait de te donner au Lord noir. Expliqua doucement Hermione.

- Mais j'ai la preuve qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il semblait être.

Où avait-il mis ces fichus souvenirs? Il cherchait énergiquement dans ses poches.

- Très bien monsieur Potter. Étant donné la situation, nous lui viendrons en aide. Mais il sera sous votre responsabilité. Le ministère voudra l'interroger. Son procès, car il y en aura un monsieur Potter, le mènera directement à une mort certaine. Si vous vous souciez vraiment de son bien être, vous auriez mieux fait de le laisser là où il était!

Mac Gonagall partit dans un tourbillon de robes.

Devenir le responsable de Snape ne l'enchantait pas mais il lui devait au moins çela pour toutes ces années. Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent le lui. Ces derniers avaient les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurés. L'incompréhension se lisait sur leur visage.

- Oh Harry! Je savais que tu n'abandonnerais pas quelqu'un dans le besoin. Dit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Ce n'est qu'un bâtard graisseux! Il aurait dû mourir misérablement dans la cabane!

- Ron! Ne dit plus jamais d'horreur pareille! Une bataille comme aujourd'hui ne t'a pas suffit? La colère d'Hermione était palpable. Ron se sentit idiot.

- Pardon, grommela-t-il.

Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait très bien sa réaction. Il aurait réagi de la même façon avant d'avoir vu les souvenirs de Snape...

- Je crois que nous sommes tous fatigués. Il nous faut surtout du repos, depuis quand n'avons nous pas dormi?

- J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité. Exagéra le rouquin.

La remarque fit sourire ses deux compères. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour. C'était bon signe.

Madame Weasley arriva derrière eux, les joues inondées de larmes. Ils se sentirent mal d'avoir oublier quelques instants la peine de la perte de Fred.

- -Mes chéris, nous allons rentrer maintenant. Un lit et une nuit de sommeil vous feront le plus grand bien. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Dit-elle avec douceur.

- Bien maman. Répondit Ron en passant gentiment un bras sur ses épaules comme pour lui dire qu'il était là pour elle.

- Harry tu viens? Demanda Hermione.

- Partez devant, j'ai encore une petite chose à faire avant.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit compréhensif.

Harry resta aux côtés du maître des potions inconscient. Il voulait vérifier que rien ne lui arrive avant son arrivée à Ste Mangouste. Plusieurs équipes faisaient des allers et retours pour transporter les malades. Des aurors envoyés par le ministères avaient écroués plusieurs mangemorts et donnaient des coups de mains ici où là. Certaines familles retournaient chez elles, lasses de la journée et nuit vécues. D'autres, à n'en pas douter faisaient circuler la rumeur dans toute l'Angleterre selon laquelle Voldemort n'existait plus grâce au survivant. Harry grogna à cette pensée. Il risquait de faire la une des journaux pendant longtemps.

Il regarda le visage blafard de son aîné. Ses traits étaient crispés, certainement par la douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pouvait-il vraiment le voir là allongé, en vie? Quelques minutes plus tard, une équipe de médicomages vint à ses côtés.

- Que lui est-il arrivé?

Harry répéta une fois de plus les circonstances qui avaient amené les souffrances de Snape.

- A-t-il des amis ou de la famille?

- Non, il n'a personne.

Après plusieurs questions banales, les médicomages le transportèrent pour l'hôpital.

- Quand est-ce qu'il pourra recevoir des visites? Demanda précipitamment le jeune homme alors que Snape avait disparu dans un plop sonore.

- Pas avant au moins une semaine, si ce n'est deux au vu de son état. Il nous faut lui injecter l'anti-venin et voir comment il réagit au traitement.

- Très bien , je vous remercie.

N'ayant pas écouté les besoins de son corps depuis longtemps, Harry s'effondra au milieu de la grande salle, exténué de fatigue.

Pendant une semaine, le Terrier était rempli de vie. Sans crainte pour le futur. L'enterrement de Fred fut célébré en toute simplicité avec la famille et les amis proches encore en vie. George avait fait le serment de continuer leur œuvre coûte que coûte. Bill et Fleur prirent la responsabilité d'élever le jeune Ted Tonk. Ce dernier n'ayant plus de famille, le jeune couple s'étaient portés volontaire pour l'élever et l'éduquer. Percy s'installait quelques temps chez ses parents. Les liens avaient été brisés, il fallait du temps pour les reformer. La vie reprenait peu à peu. La fin de la guerre ressemblait à une grande fête nationale dans le monde magique Anglais.

Les vacances d'été arrivaient à grands pas.

- Que comptes tu faire maintenant, Harry?

Les trois amis étaient installés sur l'herbe dans le jardin, profitant des rayons du soleil.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je voulais devenir auror mais maintenant... Nous n'avons pas passé nos diplômes et après cette année passée, je ne me vois pas retourner en classe comme si de rien n'était.

Les souvenirs sombres envahissaient sa tête. Oui Poudlard était le lieu qu'il considérait comme une maison mais non, pour rien au monde, il n'y retournerait en tant qu'étudiant.

-Mais Harry c'est important d'avoir nos Aspics! J'ai déjà commencé mes révisions, j'ai peur d'avoir vraiment perdu beaucoup en niveau. Que vas-tu devenir sans de bonnes bases dans la vie?

Ron rigola à la réflexion.

- Tu oublies que c'est d'Harry dont on parle. Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut maintenant, même ministre de la magie, tiens! Ça ferait les pieds à Scrimgeour!

Hermione désapprouvait cette attitude désinvolte.

- J'espère au moins que toi tu vas finir tes études, Ronald Weasley!

Le sourire du rouquin disparut très rapidement.

- Je suis bien obligé, ma mère ne nous pardonne toujours pas d'être partis en douce l'année dernière. Elle m'emmènerait elle-même par la peau des fesses jusqu'à Poudlard si elle le pouvait.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du brun. Molly Weasley était réputée pour son autorité à toute épreuve face à ses fils. Ils étaient largement en surnombre et pourtant, elle arrivait quand même à les faire plier. Elle était l'image même d'une mère pour lui.

Il aimait être au Terrier, un sentiment de sérénité l'envahit tandis que Ron et Hermione se disputaient encore pour des détails. Au bout d'un moment se sentant de trop parmi ces jeunes amoureux, il rentra dans la maison.

- Oh Harry mon chéri, tu devrais rester dehors, la cuisine n'est pas en état pour passer, pour l'instant.

C'était le branlebas de combat, la poussière voletait un peu partout.

- Depuis que Charlie, Percy et vous trois êtes rentrés, il faut nettoyer plus souvent.

- Alors je profite de tout ceci pour vous demander la permission d'utiliser votre réseau de cheminette madame Weasley.

Le regard se fit désapprobateur.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu ailles voir ce sale type tout seul. Attends au moins qu'Arthur soit rentré.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Ce n'est même pas dit qu'il soit réveillé. Je n'ai pas besoin d 'être chaperonné.

Un claquement de langue lui fit comprendre le mécontentement flagrant de son hôtesse mais elle n'avait aucun droit de lui interdire ou faire quoi que ce soit maintenant qu'il était majeur. Il n'était peut être pas de sa chair mais pour Molly, il était un de ses fils.

- Fais bien attention à toi surtout. Reviens pour le souper, je t'ai préparé la tourte au potiron dont tu raffoles tant.

Après un signe de tête d'approbation, il s'installa dans la cheminée et prit une bonne pincée de poudre verte. Il avait apprit de ses erreurs de jeunesse, il s'installa correctement et prononça son lieu de destination distinctement.

- Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste!

Dans une fumée verte, il disparut pour atterrir de façon un peu brutale dans un vaste hall blanc. Il toussa quelques seconde le temps de se débarrasser des résidus de poussières sur sa cape. Des têtes se tournèrent à son passage. Certains chuchotant se demandant si ce n'était pas celui dont on parlait tant depuis quelques temps.

« Si c'est moi! Et maintenant vous comptez me fichez la paix? » Avait-il envie de crier à l'assemblée. Il n'avait jamais aimé être le point de mire de tous les racontards contrairement à ce que certaines mauvaises langues disaient.

En parlant de mauvaises langues, il se dirigea à l'accueil pour demander quelle direction prendre pour voir Severus Snape. La jeune femme en le voyant eut un hoquet de stupeur. C'est en bégayant que cette dernière lui annonça que monsieur Snape était installé dans une chambre individuelle dans la section des morsures et empoissonnement graves au quatrième étage. Après un bref remerciement, le jeune homme se retourna prêt à partir.

- Attendez! Vous êtes bien Harry Potter? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Monsieur Potter, oui c'est moi, dit-il un sourire en coin tout en soulignant la familiarité avec laquelle, elle l'avait appelé. Un rougissement envahit ses joues.

- Le médicomage Stein souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, de la santé du patient. Si vous voulez bien attendre cinq minutes, il va vous recevoir.

Oh oh, cela ne présentait pas de bonnes nouvelles si le médicomage voulait lui parler. Il s'assit sur un banc qui longeait le couloir. Il pouvait observer des infirmages passées en courant ou tenant compagnie à des malades. L'hôpital était rempli de vie, plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

Bientôt un homme en blouse blanche s'approcha de l'infirmière lui demandant un compte rendu avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-Bonjour monsieur Potter, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Dit-il en lui tendant une franche poignée de main. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bureau avec une vitre translucide ou on pouvait lire en toute lettre « bureau du docteur Stein, directeur de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste».

L'intérieur était vaste et des objets aussi fantasques qu'utiles décoraient la pièce. Harry se vit offrir le siège en face du bureau et s'y installa.

- Voilà notre affaire monsieur Potter, suite aux incidents de la semaine dernière, mon équipe médicale et moi-même sommes chargés de soigner monsieur Snape sur votre demande.

Harry acquiesça.

- Le problème est, que malgré la chance inespérée qu'il a eut lorsque vous vous êtes rendu compte de son état, le poison ingéré a eut des effets dévastateurs sur l'état du patient.

Le jeune homme grimaça en entendant cela.

- Pour l'instant il n'est pas encore réveillé, nous l'avons mis sous un sommeil artificiel, le temps qu'il récupère et aussi pour régler un autre petit souci...

- Quel est-il? Demanda directement le brun.

Le médicomage prit des pincettes pour annoncer la nouvelle.

- Hé bien, monsieur Snape a reçu une demande d'inculpation pour haute trahison de la part du ministère de la magie.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il devait s'en douter. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, si son professeur de potion avait besoin de témoignages, il se porterait garant pour lui. Le mage Stein continua dans sa lancée.

- Donc la chambre dans laquelle nous avons placé notre patient, est surveillée continuellement par deux aurors jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

- C'est absurde! On ne soigne pas les gens pour les renvoyer dans un endroit où l'on meurt à petit feu!

- Oui c'est aussi mon avis. Comme je me doute que vous n'êtes pas coutumier de tous les droits en matière de juridiction, j'ai peut être quelque chose qui pourra vous être utile. Tant qu'il est dans notre établissement, il est notre patient et vous, vous êtes son garant. En ce moment il n'y a pas plus fiable en matière de réputation auprès de ministère que vous, si je puis me permettre.

Harry grogna en entendant cela.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous le prenez sous votre tutelle, il sera sous liberté conditionnelle, jusqu'à son procès.

- Sous ma tutelle einh?

Il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Un homme âgé bientôt de la quarantaine être dépendant d'un jeune de dix neuf ans. Et pas n'importe qui, mesdames, messieurs! Le plus redouté et détesté professeur... Que disait-il? Directeur de Poudlard!

Si il ne le tuait pas pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, il le tuerait pour le « ridiculiser » avec cette farce grotesque. Mais il lui devait plus d'une dette de vie, alors advienne que pourra ...

- C'est d'accord, comment je dois m'y prendre?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent des détails techniques et administratifs. Les formulaires furent remplis au fur et à mesure. Au bout d'une demi heure, le chef du service sourit.

- Bien, maintenant que tout cela est fait, allons voir notre patient!

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le quatrième étage. Une drôle de sensation envahit le jeune. Se retrouver de nouveau face à Snape après tout ce qui s'était passé... Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était tombé. Que dirait-il?

- Nous y voilà, laissez nous passer, je suis son médecin et voici le tuteur légal de monsieur Snape.

Ou alors c'était cette histoire de tutorat qui le mettait mal à l'aise... En tout cas les deux aurors les laissèrent passer tout en regardant de coin le jeune homme. Il avait soudainement envie de faire demi-tour. En arrivant dans la chambre, il entendit des bips réguliers venir d'une machine. Celle-ci était reliée par des fils au corps pâle de l'homme allongé su le lit. Seuls ses cheveux noirs dénotaient parmi cette clarté.

Snape paraissait endormi et non malade. Harry avait passé neuf ans de sa vie à fuir cet homme qui représentait un cauchemar et maintenant c'était à lui d'en prendre soin. Le médicomage se rapprocha d'une perfusion installé à côté du lit et y injecta un produit.

- Voilà avec çà il ne devrait plu tard à se réveiller.

L'heure de vérité avait sonné. Ils découvriraient ensemble quels étaient les séquelles prolongées de son attaque. Lentement ils sentirent les paupières du maître des potions papillonner. De légers tics commençaient à fourmiller aux niveaux de ses mains. Un léger bruit de gorge se fit entendre.

Harry trouvait ce spectacle aussi intéressant qu'inquiétant. Plusieurs minutes suivirent sans plus aucun signe. Seuls la respiration moins profonde et régulière permit au docteur de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour Monsieur Snape. Dit-il en se rapprochant pour prendre son pouls.

- Où suis-je? lui répondit une voix gutturale. Le bras libre se déplaca difficilement jusqu'au visage de Severus comme pour le protéger d'une future agression de lumière.

- Vous êtes à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Sentez-vous là où je vous touche? Dit-il en appuyant un peu plus sur le bras.

- Alors comme çà, je ne suis toujours pas mort. Par Merlin je suis toujours coincé dans cette vie! Aucun repos ne m'est permis? Commença à s'énerver Snape.

Les propos tenus choquèrent profondément Harry qui ne préféra pas parler, laissant faire le médicomage.

- On vous a retrouvé à moitié en vie. Vous avez eu de la chance que l'on vous trouve. Maintenant répondez à ma question.

La respiration de Severus se fit plus profonde et saccadée.

- Oui je la ressens votre fichue pression sur mon bras.

- Bien, c'est un bon signe. Vous pouvez bouger apparemment les bras, pouvez-vous faire de même avec vos jambes?

Après une ou deux tentatives, ses jambes bougèrent légèrement.

- Elles sont encore engourdies mais pour l'instant le bilan est encourageant.

A ces propos, Harry ne savait pas si son ancien professeur avait envie d'en rire ou d'en pleurer.

- Maintenant veuillez retirer la main de votre visage et regardez droit devant.

Snape s'exécuta et retira son bras mais un temps de flottement eut lieu lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Un son étranglé sortit de la gorge entourée de bandages, lui faisant mal au passage.

- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Snape?

Après plusieurs clignotements des paupières Severus dû se rendre à l'évidence.

- Je ne vois rien. Bordel, je ne vois rien du tout! Faites quelque chose!!!

La panique évidente dans la voix enrouée de son professeur fit mal à Harry.

- Professeur calmez-vous! Ces mots échappèrent au survivant sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse créant un fort trouble chez son aîné.

- Que? Potter? Potter!! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

- Calmez-vous ! Cela ne sers à rien de s'emporter vous aggraver votre blessure à la gorge. Vous devriez être reconnaissant envers monsieur Potter, c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes en vie aujourd'hui . S'énerva Stein.

« Faites qu'il se taise, mais faites qu'il se taise! Ne voit-il pas qu'il aggrave mon cas? »

Mais Stein préféra continuer sur sa lancée.

- Grâce à son intervention vous êtes libre. Il est depuis une bonne heure votre tuteur et garant judiciaire!

« Râté! »

Le corps entier de Snape se contracta.

- Mon quoi? POTTER!!!!

**A suivre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** A travers ton regard

**Auteur**: Cannelle-chan

**Oeuvre**:Harry Potter

**Genre**: Angst/ Romance

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage présenté dans cette fiction ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous de J.K. Rollings

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici la suite, nous allons voir maintenant les réactions de notre professeur de potions favori.

**Remerciements**:

**zakarinel, Yukimai-chan, Sev91,yuna,Soulliah: **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

**Mephistis, Hans : **Harry Chien d'aveugle, mouhahaha je le vois bien en chien rouge et or avec une gentille laisse tenue par Severus... J'ai des doutes sur la docilité du chien là ^^. Mais l'idée est pas mal.

**zelnazoo, AdelheiRei: **Je change les contextes, je ne me fixe pas que dans un seul genre car pour moi la vie ne se limite pas qu'à un genre dramatique ou comique donc je vais alterner les deux régulièrement. J'ai quelques scènes déjà en tête qui vont devenir mémorables dans les deux genres ^^.

**stormtrooper2 : **Oui Ginny et Harry sont bien sortis ensemble, j'en fais déjà une référence dans ce chapitre qui sera approfondi plus tard. J'essaye de modifier le moins possible l'œuvre de l'auteur.(même si je l'ai déjà pas mal fait T_T)

**Vampiriste: **Voici la suite une semaine après. Je vais essayer d'en poster un par semaine mais je ne promets rien car je suis en pleine période de partiels mais en même temps je suis dans une des facs françaises bloquées pour l'instant.. Donc à tout moment je peux être appelé en catastrophe pour plancher sur mes examens. Mais en gros la moyenne va rester d'environ un chapitre par semaine

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre n°2**

La situation pouvait paraître grotesque. Le redouté maître des potions de Poudlard était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital invectivant Harry. Ses mains étaient devenues blanches à force de se contracter sur les rebords du lit. Toute sa tension était palpable. Son corps tendu à l'extrême ne présageait rien de bon. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, les seuls mots que Severus su décrypter furent que le célèbre Harry Potter, sauveur du monde et rejeton haï de son non moins détesté père James Potter, lui avait sauvé la vie. Une fois de plus. Trop de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. La première étant pourquoi ?

Sa cécité l'empêchait de quitter ce monde de noir pour attraper ce gosse insolent et lui faire regretter de s'être une fois de plus immiscé dans sa vie et de le lier un peu plus à lui avec une nouvelle dette de vie. Jamais il ne le laisserait en paix. Si il avait pu, il aurait hurlé tout ce qu'il retenait depuis des années maintenant. Malheureusement sa gorge lui fit très mal et tout son était un vrai supplice.

- Vous avez forcé sur votre voix monsieur Snape. Vous ne devez pas prendre vos blessures à la légère. C'est déjà un miracle que vos cordes vocales n'aient rien subi d'irréparable.

Le malade sentit des mains chaudes palper sa gorge et remettre en place un tissu légèrement rêche, un bandage lui semblait-il.

-Professeur, hésita Harry, je sais que cela vous paraît improbable que je sois là.

« _Non pas vraiment_, pensa le brun. _Vous n'êtes qu'un orgueilleux petit arrogant, un stupide gryffondor qui se mêle de tout ce qui ne le regarde pas._ » Avait-il envie de dire sarcastiquement mais le silence était la seule chose qui lui était permise. Cela incita Harry à continuer dans sa lancée.

-Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de questions à me poser sur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que vous êtes ici. Je ne prétends pas avoir réponse à tout mais si je peux vous éclairer sur certains faits, je le ferais. Déclara Harry sur un ton plus assuré.

_« Ce qui s'était passé... c'est vrai, je ne sais même pas depuis quand je suis ici ainsi que les raisons de Potter pour être là._ »

-La guerre est finie, Voldemort... a été défait.

Un long frisson d'horreur secoua le dos de Severus. Harry l'avait remarqué et avait donc hésité sur le nom de celui qui était désormais vaincu. Il se souvenait très bien avec quelle cruauté, le lord noir avait lancé son serpent contre son professeur pour obtenir plus de puissance. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à sacrifier la vie de cet homme.

Si cet épisode n'avait pas eu lieu, Harry aurait haï encore entièrement le professeur Snape. Ce sentiment restait tout de même encore un peu. Harry avait détesté, exécré le « bâtard graisseux » depuis ses onze ans. Il était difficile de passer aussi vite à une entière rédemption. Surtout lorsque les souvenirs de Sirius ou de Dumbledore lui revenaient en mémoire. Il se retenait tout du moins alors qu'il imaginait les années de souffrance de cet homme. Il ne ferait pas l'erreur de croire qu'il le comprenait mais avec ce qui s'était passé, il avait le droit comme tout le monde à une seconde chance.

-Vous avez été retrouvé à moitié mort. Heureusement, le professeur Slughorn vous a examiné et a su voir que vous luttiez pour rester en vie. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que vous êtes ici à Sainte Mangouste. Harry décrivait dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé.

Les derniers souvenirs de Snape étaient encore confus, il avait envie de se souvenir mais d'un autre côté son esprit avait besoin d'oublier, au moins le temps qu'il se remette de ce traumatisme.

Le médecin se rapprocha de l'homme allongé et vérifia son état. Il se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire comprendre que le patient avait besoin de repos. Le jeune sorcier acquiesça.

-Professeur, je repasserai demain. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses dont nous avons besoin de parler. Pour l'instant je vais vous laisser entre de bonnes mains.

Un grognement mécontent fit quand même écho à cette phrase. Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin et Harry sortirent de la chambre.

Dans le calme, Severus essaya de remettre de l'ordre aussi bien au niveau de ses sens que de ses pensées. Le stress monta tout de même lorsqu'il battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Son coeur s'accéléra. La présence d' Harry avait au moins eut l'intérêt de détourner ce problème de cécité sur sa colère envers le jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il était seul, l'ancien directeur se retrouvait perdu dans un monde rempli de noir, sans repères, sans distinctions d'aucunes sortes, sans couleurs, ni présences. Une crise d'angoisse l'envahit.

La respiration de Severus s'emballa rapidement.

« _Calmes-toi, ne t 'énerves pas, reprends ton souffle_ » Se dit-il comme un leitmotiv. Ses doigts anguleux n'avaient pas desserré leur prise des montants du lit. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de cette obscurité.

Le plus angoissant était tous ces bruits, signes que la vie se poursuivait autour de lui . Des bruits de pas des infirmages plus ou moins rapides, les conversations médicales, le bip plus ou moins réguliers des instruments médicaux. Ces bruits montraient qu'il y avait une vie en dehors du noir, une vie dont il serait définitivement exclu dorénavant. Il n'était pas d'un naturel sociable mais sa solitude serait maintenant décuplée.

Un rire nerveux le secoua. Sa vie n'était qu'une immense farce. Plus il voulait sauver ses proches ou ses alliés, plus ils mouraient par ses actes répréhensibles. Comme une contrainte qui faisait de Severus, un paria. Il repensait à Lily Ewans, sa seule et véritable amie, même si leurs débuts furent difficiles. Elle était morte. Pour Sirius, il déclinait toute responsabilité, il n'avait jamais demandé au clébard de se ruer là où il était exposé à tous les dangers. Mort en duel. Dumbledore, son mentor qui l'avait protégé alors qu'il savait toutes ses erreurs de jeunesse. Mort, par sa main. Potter fils, parasite notoire mais seul espoir du monde sorcier. Vivant mais même les prophéties n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser de lui.

Était-ce vrai que le lord... était mort? Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa conversation avec Albus annonçant que la mort d' Harry était inéluctable pour venir à bout du sorcier le plus puissant qui soit. Se pourrait-il que le morveux ait trouvé une solution miracle ou était-ce encore une ruse de son ancien maître pour s'enfuir ? Il ne pouvait le vérifier sur son bras gauche. Il ne pouvait voir si la marque était toujours présente. Il ne la ressentait plus mais à la première disparition, plus aucun fidèles n'avaient reçu ce léger choc électrique, preuve qu'ils étaient liés au lord et qu'il les contrôlait.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Harry Potter avait promis qu'il reviendrait le lendemain tout lui expliquer. Pour une fois, Severus aurait aimer que son insupportable élève suive sa personnalité et déroge une fois de plus à un serment en le laissant tranquille.

Il avait laissé ses souvenirs au gamin. Il avait fait cela pour le prévenir de ce qui l'attendait. Il espérait juste que ce dernier ne se mette pas en tête d'un quelconque attachement à sa personne. Severus l'avait certes protégé durant toutes ces années, l'avait guidé secrètement pour trouver un horcruxe, l'avait mis en garde contre son combat avec celui qui n'existait plus maintenant d'après ses dires...Mais tout ceci ne voulait rien dire du tout. Il avait une dette à payer il avait fait sa part... Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, cet imbécile en rajoutait une couche en lui sauvant la vie? Était-ce une farce du destin de ne jamais effacer ses dettes envers les Potter? Devrait-il être lié à un Potter à vie?

Un soupir de découragement franchit ses lèvres. Il était en vie, quelle joie!... Mais maintenant qu'est-ce qui l'attendait?

Sur ces trop nombreuses questions, le brun retomba dans le sommeil.

* * *

Harry repartit chez lui avec une liste de recommandations administratives à envoyer d'urgence au ministère pour la tutelle du professeur Snape. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela en arrivant une heure avant à l'hôpital. Il avait tellement de choses à raconter à ses amis!

Il hésitait à en parler à Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Leur antipathie pour l'homme était justifiable. Aucun ancien membre de l'ordre de phénix ne pardonnerait à Snape d'avoir tuer Dumbledore. Le professeur Mac Gonagall lui avait fait clairement comprendre ses sentiments, la semaine avant.

En arrivant dans la cuisine du Terrier, une délicieuse odeur de tourte au potiron embaumait l'air. Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Il monta en vitesse dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron pour déposer ses documents officiels dans son tiroir sous ses vêtements.

-Harry? Harry tu es rentré?

Une voix cristalline l'appelait. Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron passa sur le pas de la chambre. La jeune fille dont il avait eu le béguin durant sa sixième année à Poudlard, tenait un balai dans la main.

-Les garçons veulent faire une partie de quidditch dans le jardin, cela te tente? Demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça vivement. Il prit son balai et la suivit dans les escaliers. Un léger pincement au coeur le prit en voyant ses cheveux flamboyants flotter devant lui. Il avait quitté Ginny car le danger autour de lui était trop présent. Harry avait eu peur pour la jeune fille. Elle l'avait accepté même si il avait passé du temps pour la consoler. Cette année, la mort de plusieurs de ses proches l'avait pas mal remué. Il avait réfléchit à une possible réconciliation mais quand on s'appelait Harry Potter, Voldemort ou non, le danger n'était pas loin. Il espérait juste qu'elle comprendrait ses raisons qui le poussait à se refuser à elle maintenant.

Dans le jardin derrière la maison bancale des Weasley, Charlie, Ron les attendaient. Un sourire éclaira les frères en voyant arriver leur ami.

-Super te voilà enfin, on va pouvoir faire un vrai duel maintenant!

-Non mais vraiment, vous n'avez pas encore passé l'âge pour ces enfantillages? Soupira Hermione. Elle reçut quatre regards choqués et indignés.

-Ce ne sont que des enfantillages pour ceux qui ne savent pas y jouer Hermione. Lança la jeune rouquine. Harry approuvait entièrement ses dires.

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de s'installer au pied d'un arbre pour attaquer son livre sur les potions de niveau avancé.

La partie opposa Charlie et Ron d'un côté et de l'autre Ginny et Harry. Le jeu dura jusqu'à l'appel de madame Weasley pour le repas du soir. La soirée se passa calmement. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Molly Weasley avait besoin de sortir le soir et de se retrouver seule. Personne ne pensait à la déranger dans ses moments là. Même son mari la laissait tranquille.

Harry accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione montèrent dans la chambre des garçons.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait cet après midi? Depuis tout à l'heure tu tiens le secret. Demanda directement le rouquin.

Tandis que le jeune couple était assis sur l'un des lits, Harry sortit les papiers qu'il avait tenu caché jusqu'à présent. Ses deux amis regardèrent étonnés ces documents.

-Une demande de tutelle? Qu'est ce que c'est Harry?

Le brun expliqua la situation depuis le début. Le visage de Ron passa ar toutes les nuances possibles de couleurs.

-Ce n'est pas possible!! Ne me dis pas que tu as osé te porter garant pour ce... Ce...

-Ron! S'il te plaît, pas de grossièretés, réprimanda la jeune femme. Mais Ron n'a pas tort. Pourquoi toi, Harry? Il sera surement condamné au baiser du détraqueur quand les procès contre les mangemorts commenceront.

Harry se sentit agacé de ne pas être soutenu. Ils n'avaient pas vu ce que lui avait vu. Ils ne savaient pas tous les sacrifices que Snape avait fait pour leur sauver la vie. Lui si.

-Il n'a personne pour le soutenir, il n'a plus que moi maintenant. Ce ne sont pas ceux de l'ordre qui témoigneraient en sa faveur. Vous avez bien vu comment ils réagissent rien qu'à son nom!

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent pensant tous les deux la même chose. Ce genre de connivence entre eux, frustrait et irritait Harry.

-Nous comprenons ton point de vue Harry mais tu ne crois pas que malgré tout, il faut qu'il soit jugé par un tribunal? Harry tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde! Certains doivent payer leurs crimes. Le professeur Dumbledore est mort sous sa baguette. Ce n'est pas rien.

Harry serra les dents. Non il ne convainquerait pas ses amis de sa bonne foi.

-Peu importe, maintenant que je me suis engagé, je compte le faire jusqu'au bout. Avec ou sans votre accord!

-Tu vas à l'encontre des principes de l'ordre du phénix. Tu aides, toi celui qui a lutté contre Vol...Voldemort, un mangemort. Non désolé Harry mais sur ce coup là je ne te comprends pas.

-Les papiers sont envoyés, si tout va bien demain j'ai la réponse du ministère de la magie et les papiers seront effectifs.

Ron grogna de mécontentement.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire? Te traîner un boulet au pied pendant tout le temps du procès? Pense que ce sont des gens comme lui qui sont responsables de la mort de Fred!

-Ron! S'exclama Hermione, mais aucun des deux ne tint compte de la jeune femme.

Le ton était monté entre les deux garçons. Mais Harry ne cèderait pas.

-Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'on fait les mangemorts. J'étais là aussi si tu te rappelles bien mais j'ai une dette envers lui alors oui, je l'aiderai du mieux que je peux. Je lui dois au moins cela.

La tension ne diminua pas. Ron n'adressa plus la parole à son meilleur ami de la nuit. Le brun avait la tête remplie de doutes et de craintes. D'accord, il avait promis d'aider son angoissant professeur, mais pour combien de temps? De plus il devait penser à son avenir. Jusque là ses principales préoccupations se tournaient vers la façon de vaincre Voldemort. Mais maintenant? Qu'avait-il comme but? Un ancien mangemort à sauver... Cela n'était pas très réjouissant.

De plus, cela faisait une semaine qu'il vivait aux crochets de la famille Weasley, peut être avait-il besoin de s'éloigner. De se créer son propre chez soi. Sa propre vie, avec ses propres décisions et son propre choix pour sa carrière professionnelle. Il aimait ses amis mais après sept ans à vivre en communauté, un peu d'indépendance lui ferait du bien. Oui il devait avancer. Une partie de sa vie était finie. Il fallait tourner la page et avancer, se créer une nouvelle vie.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, l'ambiance était morose. Harry ne pouvait réellement en vouloir à son meilleur ami mais ses résolutions étaient prises. Il espérait juste qu'avec un peu de temps, il comprendrait sa situation et ses choix.

En début de matinée, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre du Terrier.

« A l'adresse de Monsieur Harry Potter »

A la résidence du Terrier

Les documents tant attendus étaient arrivés et la lettre était en sa faveur.

Après s'être préparé, il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-Harry attends!

Hermione s'approcha de lui.

-Si c'est pour m'arrêter alors...

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.

-Je sais que tu es décidé. Juste... Fais attention à toi. Ron n'est pas vraiment en colère contre toi mais... Certains évènements sont encore trop récents et trop douloureux, n'oublie pas cela.

Harry lui sourit en reconnaissance. Heureusement qu'elle était là à ses côtés car son tempérament emporté ainsi que celui du rouquin pouvait entraîner des conflits de plusieurs jours voir semaines.

-Merci Hermione.

Il s'installa dans la cheminée et déclara fortement son lieu de destination. Le visage de la brune disparut dans des volutes de fumées vertes pour laisser place au hall d'entrée de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son professeur. En arrivant, il remarqua deux nouveaux aurors plantés devant la chambre. Harry présenta ses papiers montrant qu'il avait le droit de venir voir le malade. Après ces inspections d'usages, L'Elu souffla un coup pour se donner du courage avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

En entrant dans la chambre, il referma doucement la porte pour qu'ils puissent rester seuls. Un Snape attaché à des appareils médicaux, sans baguette et malade ne pouvait pas être dangereux. Enfin pas physiquement...

L'homme était allongé, les yeux fermés . Les cheveux noirs paraissaient plus longs que dans son souvenir. Son air renfrogné ne le quittait jamais même lorsqu'il dormait. Avait-il le visage figé à force de ne jamais dormir?

-Vous pourriez au moins vous présenter lorsque vous entrer dans la chambre d'un aveugle.

Le son cynique de la voix fit sursauter le survivant.

-Ce n'est que moi, monsieur, Oh euh, Harry Potter. Se présenta le brun.

Le visage du maître des potions montra une expression ennuyé. Le jeune homme ne se rappelait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi expressif du visage.

-Pour une fois que vous respectez votre parole... J'aurai préféré que vous vous contredisiez en m'ayant oublié.

Harry se rappelait maintenant toutes les remarques acerbes que le plus âgé lui avait servi depuis sa jeunesse.

-Désolé, devrais-je prendre un ticket et attendre mon tour derrière cette file incroyable de personnes venues vous voir? Oh mais attendez. Je suis le seul! S'énerva Harry.

-Si vous êtes venu me faire part de vos sarcasmes, la porte est derrière vous.

-Râté derrière moi, il n'y a que le mur. La porte est devant votre lit. S'amusa Harry.

-Sortez d'ici Potter!

Le jeune sorcier ne prit pas garde à ces ordres et attrapa une chaise pour s'assoir. S'était-il vraiment disputé avec Ron pour lui? Il chercha à retrouver son calme. Snape se redressa dans son lit pour se retrouver en position assise.

-Nous devons d'abord parler. Il y a pas mal de points à discuter. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que la plupart des mangemorts et ceux jugés comme tels vont passer devant le tribunal du magenmagot dans un mois. Ils recherchent encore certains disparus et rassemblent les preuves les accusant. Je ne vous surprendrais pas si je vous dis qu'un chef d'inculpation est à votre nom.

Un rire cynique lui fit écho.

-Cela doit réjouir un maximum de personnes. Vous le premier! C'est pourquoi vous vous faites une joie de me l'annoncer.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage d'Harry.

-Pas vraiment, je... En fait la seule chose qui vous permet de ne pas être placé à la prison d'Azkaban en attendant votre jugement, c'est moi.

Avait-il mal entendu? Snape n'apprécia pas la réponse.

-Et en quel honneur je vous prie? Qu'est ce que notre célébrité locale a inventé cette fois-ci? Cette histoire saugrenue de tuteur et garant de justice? Ironisa l'ancien directeur.

-Oui, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité jusqu'au procès. Annonça le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi m'aurait-on placé sous la garde d'un gamin? Car c'est ce que vous êtes. Un gamin immature qui a eu beaucoup de chance.

-Car j'en ai fait la demande et au vu de vos bonnes relations en ce moment avec le monde de la magie, il n'y avait que moi pour accepter ce genre de choses. Je suis garant de votre venue au tribunal en échange vous recevez les soins nécessaires pour votre rémission.

Le maître des potions ouvrit grand les yeux. Le vide qui emplissait son regard choqua Harry.

- Potter , regardez moi bien, je ne suis plus qu'un aveugle qui va être condamné car c'est ce qu'ils attendent tous! J'aurai déjà dû mourir!

Les mots et le ton étaient durs et résignés. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas croire en cette fatalité.

-Je témoignerai en votre faveur! Et vous pourrez vous remettre de votre cécité, les meilleurs médecins se penchent déjà sur votre cas!

- Les réputations ne se lavent pas aussi facilement que ce que vous pouvez penser et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me justifier auprès de sorciers imbéciles et biens pensants qui veulent faire un exemple de punition avec moi, attendant le moindre faux pas de ma part.

Tous les arguments du malade ne touchèrent pas l'Elu.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne croyez pas en vous que d'autres ont perdu tout intérêt pour votre personne. Je me suis porté garant pour vous sauver et croyez bien que jusqu'à ce que le procès soit prononcé, je viendrai tous les jours pour voir l'évolution de vos soins. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, il faut bien quelqu'un pour sauver celui qui l'a fait si souvent pour moi!

Par merlin! Un Potter resterait toujours un Potter quelque soit la génération. Un imbécile fini mêle tout et qui ne tenait pas compte des avis des autres pour agir. Cela risquait des heures sombres et conflictuelles jusqu'au procès.

**A suivre.**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: A travers ton regard

Auteur: Cannelle-chan

Série: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Aucun personnage cité ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous nés de la plume de J.K. Rollings.

Remerciements:

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont si gentiment laissé des reviews et m'ont encouragé à continuer. **Soulliah, sSselana,stormtrooper2, zarakinel, **

**AdelheidRei:** Oula il faudra encore attendre ^^. Elle va être longue comme histoire. Je ne suis pas une adepte de « je te hais (une ligne), je te désire (en deux lignes), je te mets dans mon lit (8 chapitres) je t'aime (conclusion). Donc patience !

**Melie**: Oups tu as bien fait de me le préciser j'ai rectifié ça ^^ C'est vrai que cela faisait un peu désordre .

**Noix de coco sister**: Honnêtement pour les chapitres je vais voir pour en mettre un par semaine mais comme je suis en pleine période de partiel c'est plus quand j'ai le temps en ce moment. Sinon oui j'ai outrageusement fait revivre Severus mais bon l'idée de faire de Harry un nécrophile... Bof bof! ;p. Donc oui en vrai le serpent a été très rapide à le tuer après... Nous sommes dans une fiction où je peux imaginer la suite que je veux donc je l'ai pensé ainsi ^^.

**Note de l'auteur**: voilà mon histoire va être placée sous trois arcs. Je vous présente pour commencer l'arc du tribunal. Les deux autres suivront plus tard. Bref j'espère que ça plaira avant toute chose.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laissez des commentaires à la pauvre scribouillarde que je suis ^^!

**Chapitre 3**

En arrivant au Terrier, Harry fut totalement lessivé. Comment un seul individu pouvait être aussi exécrable et ruiner les bonnes résolutions que le brun s'étaient fixées?

Le jeune homme s'affala dans le canapé du salon pour retrouver son calme et un peu de silence. Par chance une bonne partie de la famille était dans le jardin. Il entendait les cris et remue-ménage des enfants Weasley. Ils respiraient la joie de vivre. C'était plus facile d'être avec eux, de rire avec eux.

Snape était tout l'inverse. Infecte au possible, il ne savait que cracher son venin à la tête des gens. Une ironie pour quelqu'un qui a failli mourir de cette façon. Sa seule attitude était toujours la défensive, l'agression. Ils n'avanceraient pas si tous les deux ne faisaient pas un effort pour s'entendre.

Harry soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Un mois... Un mois à tenir et c'était bon. Le procès aurait lieu. Severus serait soutenu par l'avocat commis d'office ainsi que son témoignage. Après ... Après le professeur serait certainement pris en charge où il pourrait guérir tranquillement et Harry reprendrait sa vie.

Sa décision de s'installer s'était accentuée mais trouver une bonne maison n'était pas chose aisée. Il n'avait jamais réalisé les démarches auparavant. Après sa visite, Harry s'était rendu sur le chemin de traverse pour demander conseil dans une agence immobilière. Malheureusement la politique contrôlée par Voldemort avait fait des dégâts. Beaucoup de maisons avaient été dévastés. Des familles entières se retrouvaient sans domicile. Le marché était donc en crise. Devenir autonome n'était pas toujours évident.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Arthur Weasley, le chef de famille. Son allure dégingandée ne bougeait pas depuis qu'il l'avait connu. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairsemés et son sourire était là même si il était moins lumineux qu'avant.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu?

- Bien Monsieur Weasley. Vous rentrez tôt aujourd'hui.

L'homme roux enleva son manteau et déposa sa mallette qui recelait encore de trésors moldus à n'en pas douter.

- Oui j'en profite maintenant que le plus gros de la crise est passée. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Harry, j'avais à te parler en privé.

Une grimace apparut sur les lèvres du brun. Si cela concernait Snape, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui fasse la leçon. Arthur s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du jeune homme pour lui parler face à face.

- C'est à propos de tes visites à l'hôpital...

- Je sais que vous désapprouvez ce que je suis en train de faire. Il n'est pas un homme foncièrement bon. Il a commis pleins d'erreurs et merlin sait qu'il est acariâtre et désagréable quand il s'y met!

- Mais... L'aîné incita Harry à lui parler.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

- Mais il m'a sauvé la vie... Plusieurs fois! Il a beau avoir ses torts, il n'est pas méchant, pas comme on le croit.

Arthur lança un regard ennuyé.

- Albus, que Merlin veille sur lui, avait également de la bienveillance et de la sympathie pour cet homme. Le résultat nous le connaissons que trop bien. Tu dis qu'il t'a sauvé la vie mais n'oublie pas les vies qu'il a pris. Ce n'est pas négligeable. Tu veux lui rendre la pareil, c'est tout à ton honneur mais ne te perds pas dans des situations sans issues. Ce projet de tutelle ne fera que retarder l'échéance de sa sanction.

Le regard d' Harry s'agrandit.

- Comment vous savez que...

- Que tu es le garant judiciaire de Severus? N'oublie pas où je travaille Harry. Si il y a bien un endroit où les secrets ne peuvent être gardés, c'est bien au ministère de la magie.

- C'est mon choix et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Le regard bienveillant d'Arthur envers Harry radoucit son humeur.

- Tu fais ce qui te semble le mieux mais n'oublie pas que tu as une vie à mener. Toute cette histoire avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom est derrière nous. Et ne me regarde pas comme çà je sais parfaitement qu'il est mort et que je peux prononcer son nom mais c'est un réflexe plus vieux que ta naissance encore.

Cela fit sourire le jeune homme.

- Que comptes-tu faire après les procès Harry? Nous n'en avons encore jamais discuté. Vas-tu reprendre tes études?

Harry préféra dire la vérité. Au moins il n'aurait pas à retarder cette situation longtemps.

- Non, je ne pense pas que finir mes ASPICS aient le moindre intérêt. Depuis des années je me disais que le métier d'auror était peut-être la seule voie possible pour moi surtout avec la menace pesante qui me suivait depuis mes un an mais maintenant... Ce ne sont que des chiens à la solde de Scrimgeour, à quelques exceptions près. Mes discussions avec lui ont toujours été houleux. Je ne crois pas qu'il appuierait maintenant ma candidature.

Un sourire entendu entraîna celui du rouquin.

- J 'ai besoin aussi de m'affirmer et de prendre mon indépendance. Vous m'avez accueilli chez vous depuis mes douze ans et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi mais...

- Mais tu as besoin aussi de te chercher.

- Exactement.

Cette discussion soulageait Harry. Arthur avait l'air d'accepter sa décision et même de l'encourager. Le jeune brun continua sur sa lancée.

- J'ai déjà commencé des démarches pour me trouver une maison. Pas que je me sente mal ici ou que je n'apprécie pas votre hospitalité ceci dit.

Un hochement de tête de compréhension lui répondit.

- As-tu déjà trouvé ce qu'il te fallait?

Harry répondit par la négative.

- Il y a tellement de critères différents à prendre en compte pour choisir une maison que je me sens un peu perdu. Je souhaite juste une petite maison à la campagne, loin de l'agitation ambiante de Londres ou des villages surpeuplés de sorciers.

Arthur réfléchit pendant un moment.

- Si tu veux bien, je peux t'aider dans ton entreprise. Je sais qu'au vu de ma demeure on peut croire que je ne sais pas m'y prendre...

- Oh non, au contraire je l'adore! Je l'ai toujours trouvé fascinante. Dit-il avec véhémence.

Les oreilles d'Arthur se teintèrent de rouge. Ron avait le même réflexe lorsqu'on lui faisait un compliment. Ce fut avec un rire tinté de fierté que le plus âgé des deux acquiesça aux propos tenus.

- D'accord puisqu'il en ait ainsi, je viendrais t'aider pour choisir une maison. Ron et Hermione sont-ils au courant de ta décision?

Harry lui renvoya un regard embarrassé.

- Pas encore. On s'est plus ou moins disputé avec Ron.

- A cause de votre ancien professeur je me trompe?

- Non , vous ne vous trompez pas. Ron croit que c'est à cause de lui que Fred a... enfin qu'il est...

- Mort Harry, je sais. Le visage du rouquin se fit sombre. Il faut du temps pour pardonner, pour que la douleur diminue même si je doute qu'elle ne parte un jour. C'est pour Molly le plus dur.

La mort de son fils était encore récente. Les blessures n'étaient toujours pas cicatrisées. Harry avait bien remarqué que la mère de son meilleur ami s'isolait plus souvent, certainement pour cacher sa peine et son chagrin. Son mari n'avait apparemment pas de moyen pour la soulager un peu. Monsieur Weasley portait un deuil et devait supporter l'éloignement de sa femme.

- Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ces histoires. Tu ferais bien de te réconcilier avec Ron. Ce n'est pas cette petite dispute qui mettra fin à votre amitié surtout après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble.

Arthur se leva du fauteuil.

- Parles lui, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

- Merci monsieur Weasley.

Se retrouvant seul, Harry décida de rejoindre ses amis dans le jardin. Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés sous le vieil arbre penché, un peu en retrait dans le jardin, pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. En le voyant arrivé, Hermione adressa un sourire encourageant à son ami pour l'inviter à les rejoindre.

Le rouquin se renfrogna un peu. Mais au delà on pouvait voir de la gêne sur son visage, ses oreilles rouges le trahissant.

- Harry quel plaisir de te voir, assieds-toi.

- Salut Hermione... Ron. Tenta le jeune homme.

Ron grommela entre ses dents.

- Oh vraiment Ron, je t'en prie! Tu ne vas pas faire ta mauvaise tête pendant des jours encore! Dis lui ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure! Faire le fier n'arrangera pas la situation!

Une Hermione énervée était une Hermione dangereuse.

- Pardon de m'être emporté comme je l'ai fais. Je n'aurais pas dû. S'excusa Ron.

Le soulagement prit Harry.

- Et moi je m'excuse de ne t'avoir rien dit avant. J'ai agi sur le coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre le temps de vous en parler avant d'agir.

- Je sais que si tu aides Snape c'est que tu dois avoir vraiment de bonnes raisons. Renchérit le rouquin.

- Vous êtes tellement bêtes tous les deux quand vous vous y mettez! S'amusa la jeune femme. Rendez-vous compte que vous vous êtes disputés à propos du professeur que vous exécrez le plus tous les deux!

Exécrer était un terme trop fort pour Harry maintenant qu'il avait découvert tellement de choses sur son professeur mais il préféra ne pas l'avouer. Ron regarda Harry et se mit à rire. Le brun l'accompagna . Harry était soulagé de pouvoir parler de ce qui lui arrivait à ses amis.

La soirée se passa en confidences. La nuit d'été apportait sa chaleur et les bruits caractéristiques de la campagne berçaient la chambre des garçons. Chacun était installé dans son lit, des murmures discrets pouvaient se faire entendre entre les deux amis.

- Ça va me manquer nos soirées. Avoua Ron. Reviens avec nous à Poudlard. Ça ne sera jamais pareil sans toi.

- Non, je ne peux plus. J'ai déjà des projets pour la suite. Je compte m'installer et trouver ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus dans le même dortoir que nous ne serons plus amis ou que je ne t'enverrai pas de nouvelles.

- Il y a aussi les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Maintenant que nous pouvons transplaner, nous pourrons nous retrouver plus facilement.

Pour Harry, être dans cette chambre avec Ron ressemblait à ce qu'il imaginait d'une complicité fraternelle.

- Tu ne seras pas seul, Hermione saura très bien t'occuper. Se moqua gentiment le brun. Sans le voir Harry pouvait imaginer la rougeur grandissante de son ami.

- Je reste avec Hermione, tu devrais en faire autant avec Ginny si elle doit se trouver un petit copain, je préfère encore que ça soit mon meilleur ami.

Harry resta légèrement interdit.

- Je ne suis plus avec Ginny.

Ron insista dans son idée.

- Mais c'était lorsqu'on était en danger, je suis sûr qu'elle serait d'accord pour reprendre votre relation.

Harry préféra mettre les points sur les i.

- Non Ron, Je ne suis plus avec Ginny et je ne retenterai rien auprès de ta sœur. Elle a assez souffert la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus cela ni pour elle ni pour moi.

- Ma sœur n'est pas assez bien pour toi?

La colère du grand frère montait dans sa voix.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, Ron. On a tourné la page, fais en autant!

- J'ai bien le droit d'espérer! Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux pour un beau-frère.

- Tu n'as pas à décider pour elle.

Harry avait une boule dans la gorge. Ron n'aurait pu lui faire de meilleur compliment. Le vouloir dans sa famille.

- Ils s'endormirent tard. Le lendemain, le soleil chauffait agréablement la campagne anglaise. La journée s'annonçait encore sous les meilleurs auspices. Harry prit son petit déjeuner avec les autres Weasley. Une chouette arriva à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle apportait le journal quotidien de la Gazette du sorcier. Les grands titre relataient les derniers évènements avec les commentaires des journalistes. Cela donna une idée au jeune homme.

- Madame Weasley, avez-vous encore les derniers journaux de la semaine?

- Euh je pense mon chéri, regarde dans la corbeille dans le salon. Pourquoi faire? S'étonna la femme.

- Pour une expérience! Répondit le jeune homme.

Après s'être préparé, il se dirigea vers la cheminée. Harry commençait à prendre l'habitude d'aller voir Snape. En arrivant dans l'hôpital, la même odeur d'antiseptique emplissait l'air. Le personnel était occupé de tout côté. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de la personne qu'il était venu voir. En arrivant il fut stupéfait de voir que la chambre était encore en pleine pénombre. Severus était allongé dans son lit. N'avait-il pas bougé de cette position depuis qu'il était entré dans l'hôpital?

- Qui que vous soyez partez!

Bien, au moins, le brun connaissait l'humeur du maître des potions.

- Bonjour professeur. Personne n'est passé ouvrir les fenêtres? Ce n'est pas bon de rester comme çà dans le noir. Dit-il en tirant les rideaux opaques et en ouvrant les fenêtres pour aérer l'air.

- C'est censé être drôle, je présume? Demanda sarcastiquement le plus âgé. Être dans le noir ou non, cela ne me change peu.

Harry avait gaffé mais se reprit de suite. Il ne fallait pas se laisser déstabiliser par cet homme.

- Changer d'air fait du bien et même si vous ne voyez plus, le soleil est bon pour la peau. Vous ne comptez quand même pas rester dans votre lit indéfiniment?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. S'obstina Snape.

A travers la fenêtre un parc s'étendait face à lui. Harry sourit.

- Nous allons prendre l'air aujourd'hui, il fait beau et le soleil n'est pas encore assez haut pour attraper une insolation. Tout en annonçant le programme qu' Harry venait de créer, il chercha le fauteuil roulant dans le coin de la pièce.

- Je suis très bien là où je suis. Je n'avais pas entendu que vous vous étiez reconverti en garde malade ou infirmage!

Harry redressa le lit avec la manette sur le côté. Lorsque sa main toucha l'épaule du malade, ce dernier se crispa avant de faire un geste brusque pour se dégager de tout contact.

- Ne me touchez pas Potter!

Le jeune homme ne fut pas surpris de cette réaction, Severus n'était pas du genre tactile.

- Vous devez vous laissez faire sinon j'appelle quelqu'un pour venir m'aider.

Le cœur du maître des potions s'emballa. Il n'aimait en aucun cas être touché. Avec sa cécité cela s'était aggravé. Il ne pouvait prévoir qui allait le toucher ni quand ou comment. Était-ce une main amicale, une gifle, un coup de poing? Comment le déterminer? Potter ne pouvait comprendre toutes ces subtilités. Dans le noir, un geste à son encontre était une intrusion dans son monde, dans son intimité. Il n'avait en principe rien à craindre du morveux mais ne pas savoir où allait venir le contact, comment la perception de l'autre allait se passer, le rendait anxieux et nerveux. Il fallait une entière confiance à l'autre. Chose peu aisée lorsque l'on était un espion depuis des années.

- Je peux me lever seul, je ne suis pas impotent à ce que je sache. Apportez moi mon pull et un pantalon. Je ne compte pas me promener avec cette tenue d'hôpital et indiquez moi le fauteuil.

Harry chercha dans la petite armoire à côté du lit un pull noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleurs et les posa juste devant son professeur. De sa main il le guida vers ses affaires et attendit.

- Sortez Potter!

Le jeune homme fut surpris.

- Non je veux être sûr que vous ne vous esquiverez pas.

L'exaspération monta d'un cran chez l'aîné.

- Je ne vais pas me changer devant vous tout de même. Je souhaite avoir un peu d'intimité! Attendez dehors.

Harry se giffla pour son étourderie. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

- Dès que vous avez terminé, appelez-moi.

Harry se sentit stupide dans ce couloir à attendre son ancien professeur. Il prévint les aurors de son initiative de se promener dans le parc. Ces derniers acquiescèrent avec réticence et l'avertirent qu'ils les suivraient de loin. Dix minutes plus tard, un « entrez » sonore se fit attendre.

Le jeune homme retrouva Severus dans ses couleurs habituelles. Cheveux noirs, yeux noires, tenue noire qui tranchaient sur une peau trop pâle. Une sorte de retour à la normale. Ce dernier était debout, appuyé contre le lit. Il paraissait normal, seule sa main agrippée trop fortement à en devenir blanche, trahissait sa tension.

- N'attendez pas là comme un imbécile, la chaise je vous prie.

C'était si gentiment formulé! Ironisa l'élu. Peut être qu'il pourrait le perdre dans le parc. Ce dernier prit le poignet de Snape et le guida vers son moyen de locomotion. Une fois qu'il fut correctement installé, ils se dirigèrent dehors.

Le silence régnait entre les deux hommes. Severus ne cherchait pas vraiment à faire la conversation ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses pour Harry. Le parc comprenait différentes allées où l'on croisait des bancs placés sous l'ombre des arbres parsemés ici et là au gré de la nature.

- Profitez un peu de la chaleur de l'été. On étouffait dans votre chambre.

- On me laissait en paix dans ma chambre.

_« Ne t'énerves pas! Ne t'énerves pas! C'est un infirme! On ne frappe pas! _» A croire que le sorcier faisait exprès d'énerver son visiteur.

- Je vous ai pris de la lecture pour avoir des nouvelles de ce qui s'est passé durant votre convalescence.

- Bonne idée, je le lirai lorsque vous serez parti. Je n'aurai que ça à faire, essayer d'imaginer des lettres. Répondit un Severus sarcastique.

Harry poussa plus que de raison la chaise roulante. La colère montait peu à peu.

- On s'installe ici, nous serons tranquilles. Je comptais plutôt faire la lecture. Autant passer le temps utilement en votre compagnie. J'ai ramené plusieurs journaux. Voulez-vous savoir ou rester dans l'ignorance?

La curiosité était la plus forte même si être dirigé par un jeune homme arrogant n'était pas à son goût.

- Mon emploi du temps me le permet, je vous écoute.

Dans le parc L'élu était sur un banc en pierre blanche tandis que Snape restait sagement dans son fauteuil d'hôpital. Le bruit du vent dans les feuilles accompagnait la voix posée et grave d' Harry alors qu'il lisait patiemment les grands titres des journaux. Le jeune homme grimaçait lorsque l'un des titres rapportait des faits réalisés par lui-même. L'Elu ne doutait pas que si il les détaillait, les remarques sarcastiques tomberaient. Pourtant l'homme ne pipa mot durant toute la lecture. Il hochait de temps en temps la tête ou demandant des précisions sur tel ou tel article, rien de plus.

- Jeudi, Nouvelles mesures prises par le ministère... Vendredi, La boutique d'Ollivanders est reprise...

Il triait aussi les informations susceptibles d'intéresser l'aveugle.

L'heure passa vite, plus vite qu' Harry ne l'aurait crû. C'est une infirmage qui les arrêta pour annoncer qu'il était l'heure pour son patient de rentrer manger.

- Je reviendrais demain professeur. Annonça le jeune homme.

- Vous ne renoncez donc jamais Potter einh? Puisque c'est ainsi, prenez au moins quelque chose de constructif à faire pour demain. Cela vous rendra un peu moins niais!

Harry lança un regard noir à l'homme en face de lui oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. L'infirmage lui lança un petit sourire désolé pour lui montrer son soutien.

Harry regarda Snape s'en aller pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Pourquoi cet enfoiré arrivait si facilement à le mettre hors de lui? Il espérait vivement la fin du procès. A ce rythme là, ce n'était pas le baiser du détraqueur qu'il y aurait à craindre mais plutôt que l'élu ne commette un crime.

A suivre.


End file.
